Search engines and natural language processors are often used to fulfill a query. Unfortunately, these systems only provide one dimensional answers (e.g., interrogation of a single information source or a plurality of similar information sources) to queries. Thus, these systems are ill suited to providing answers to queries that require a more intricate interrogation of disparate types of information sources and/or multifaceted/multistep computations of data, as is often required when formulating responses to human interest driven (e.g., real-world) queries. For example, a business person may desire an answer to a complex query, such as, when is the best time to initiate marketing campaigns for a particular product in a variety of countries. This question inherently requires interrogation of a wide variety of information sources to formulate a coherent response or set of responses.